


A Drop in the Ocean

by MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pining, Reality Bending, Time Travel, Traveler! Shiro AU, honestly just me and thea crying out stuff, im still alive tho, its been a while, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou/pseuds/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou
Summary: "I'm holding you closer than most, because you are my heaven"Takashi has been traveling past realities, for more than half his life, His rules are simple: never mess with time travel, only go through naturally occurring rifts, and never stay longer than necessary.  His beloved Keith and his team had sacrificed themselves in order for him to be able to save others.Enter our Keith, the beautiful and lonely Keith who was alive and well, who was not tied down with this universe's Shiro. Why is seeing this Keith not end up together with this Shiro make him feel so restless?Yet, he feels a bit of happiness as well.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> From: https://aether-staza.tumblr.com/post/181143252845/travelershiro-au-an-au-where-a-shiro-from-another
> 
> This is from Aether-staza’s Traveler! Shiro AU, most of the stuff here are from some random things we just randomly spout during chats, and honestly—don’t think about the things in this fic that technically—because, honestly, I hardly know what’s going on. All I know is, I’m emotional about Season 8’s end and I want an alternative. This is kinda canon-divergence?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I love you, You are all that exists on the earth and under the sky that I do love.”  
> Cassandra Clare, Lady Midnight

          There were explosions everywhere; everything burned; people littered all around, steel gray eyes scan the remaining parts of the garrison; “So much destruction,” he muttered, as his hand covered his mouth, a few footsteps got his attention. “We’ve sent the lions away; they will never fall into their hands,” a woman’s voice reached his ears, he sighed in relief. “As long as they will never have them, they can never destroy any other worlds” he muttered to them, the group looked at each other nervously before a leaner, purple-eyed man stepped forward and grabbed his hand, “Takashi,” he said softly, looking into his lover’s eyes, “we were never going to win this war,” he said casually, pulling him across the room, “Yeah, as long as the lions are gone, we’ve saved the other realities though, and honestly, I feel comfort with that thought,” Takashi smiled half-heartedly, his lover always made him feel secure and happy even in this warring world, Keith was his light and as long as he died by his side, he would know no regrets.

 

          Keith caressed his face and took him out of his reverie, “Takashi, there’s nothing else we can do for this world,” he pursed his lips, as if he was doubting himself, “Keith, love, what’s wrong?” he said, concern filling his tired face. “Takashi, you are the brightest and most courageous man I’ve ever met, given the right environment, the right materials – you could have saved the world.” He said, each word brimming with pride. “Keith, everything I accomplished, everything that I’ve done, happened because I was with you, I was with all of you,” his gaze turned to the rest of his team.

 

            Explosions cut their talk, they grabbed one another to avoid losing their balance, “Keith, we’re running out of time, the rift will open soon; you have to do it now.”Lance shouted, Keith nodded, pulling out a pocket watch from his uniform’s pocket. “Takashi, I wanted you to be our future, you were meant to be this world’s savior, this world’s miracle,” he started, he grabbed his hand, placing a note and the watch in it. “What is this?” Takashi had demanded, he started to walk towards his team when the monsters penetrated through their walls, all the paladins grabbed their weapons, Katie attacked with her halberd; Hunk with his battle axe; Allura with her nagaika; Lance with his crossbow. Takashi started pulling out his long sword when Keith stopped him.

 

            His hand outstretched toward him as he muttered an incantation, Shiro was trapped under his magical circle; “Keith, what’s happening?” his fists pounding on the magical barrier, “This is for the future, for the other realities,” Keith started, tears falling from his eyes. Shiro’s eyes widen, as he realized what was going on. “Keith don’t do—“ his plea cut short as he saw a monster pierce its sword into Katie’s side, “Katie!” he heard Hunk scream as he, too was stabbed. “No!” Shiro screamed as he saw Allura get hit, “Lance, protect Keith, Takashi has to escape, he’s the only hope we have to offer this universe—” she coughed up blood as she killed one monster with her nagaika, “I love you Lance… always” she muttered as she fell. Lance gritted his teeth, tears streaming down his face as he shot one monster down, making his way toward the corner of the room to protect Keith and Takashi. “The rift is opening!” Keith smiled, sweat beading above his brows, “Keith—wait, you don’t have to do this,” Takashi cried out, he felt Keith’s magic keeping him safe, the white light of a portal blinded him momentarily, Lance had killed another two more monsters, although, more kept pouring in as they spoke.

 

            “Takashi, go save the world, our hope, our strength, our lives, we’ve given up in order for you to be able to save countless others.” Keith started, his eyes tear up, he looked straight up to Takashi’s eyes, and Lance falls, his crossbow cracking under a monster’s heel. Keith cries harder, as he starts to push Takashi onto the beam of light. “Remember one thing Takashi,” he smiled, “I will love you, in this universe and the next, this isn’t the end of us, love, I believe in every reality you will be able to save.” Takashi continues pounding on the barrier, slowly; he is being consumed by the light, his last memory, something he will remember for the rest of his life, his beloved Keith, murdered with a smile on his face.


	2. And There He Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Silently, one by one, in the infinite meadows of heaven; blossomed the lovely stars, the forget-me-nots of the angels"  
> Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

XX years later,

 

            Takashi smiled to himself as the latest rift opened up, the last reality did not have much problems, they were a happy people that coexisted with one another with no fear of trouble, he felt like there was no reason to be transported into that reality, however, it wasn’t like he had any control over wherever he was going to be transported to. He grabbed his pocket watch, “Right on schedule,” he muttered to himself as he entered the rift to the next reality, he took a look at the picture inside the top casing, a picture of all of them, his team, Lance and Allura, Katie and Hunk and in the middle of it all, him and his beloved Keith.

 

            He smiles, it’s been years, he doesn’t even know how long now, seeing as though he’s jumped reality to reality, different times and different universes. His beloved had given him the gift of something akin to immortality—he could stay alive forever if he wanted to, the spell would only be broken if he were to stay in a reality longer than he was needed, the pocket watch was also enchanted to tell the exact moment a nearby rift would open, he had never missed one.

 

            This universe he had just stepped into looked rather peaceful, actually it was pretty crowded, Takashi wanders through the number of people, “I wonder if there is a festival,” he muses to himself, he smiles, he wonders if he enters another peaceful reality with no worries of war turning this realm to destruction. He shudders at the thought as he kept wadding through people, he hears someone talk loudly, his ears noting that this was a language he knew, he chuckled to himself as he remembered the numerous times he arrived in a reality with a different language, he spent years in there just learning it. This voice, however comforting the sound of a language accustomed to—this voice, felt familiar, and calming and… like home.

 

            He looked for the source of that voice, rushing over the crowd of people, and as if time stopped, he looked up to the face of an angel: His angel. No matter how many countless realities he’s been through, there was something constant that he has hoped to find each time, a reality where he’s content, happy, and most importantly… alive. It didn’t even matter if he couldn’t have him, he knew, after a few realities that he shouldn’t mess with time and reality to be able to be with him; and more often than not, one reality’s Keith already belonged to one reality’s Takashi.

 

            He found himself staring at the beautiful man in front of him, he’s older than his Keith was and looked more rugged from war, a masculine man, gorgeous no less. Keith looked up to him, shock filling his face.

 

            Takashi gave him a smile, “Keith.” He began. 


	3. And here he is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The stars are filled with wishes made on long, lonely nights"  
> Christy Ann Martine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler? Just to have a bit of Keith's thoughts in this, (i still have no idea where this is going, im just winging it) but yeah! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really love Acxa and Keith's sibling-like relationship, so ima incorporate it a lot in this story!

            Keith had just finished their humanitarian visit to this planet a few days away from Earth, he was already ready for a new one, anytime he was idle, his mind goes back to the painful ceremony that was Shiro and Curtis’ wedding. He stands behind him as the man he loved—loves recite his vows to another man, Keith still did not know what he did wrong, maybe Shiro just really didn’t love him like that… and he didn’t know what hurt more, that regardless of every sacrifice Keith has done for Shiro, of all the devotion, love and friendship he had offered the older man, he was more than willing to throw it all away to marry this man who he had known for 2-3 years at most? He sighed, Ezor had managed to delay their return to Daibazaal by saying they should stay for the thanksgiving celebration the locals were having in their honor. Keith just wanted to go home, but who was he to deny his new team a day of rest and relaxation.

 

            “Thank you Paladin Keith, we’ve heard of your bravery in the final war, can we have your autograph?” a bunch of aliens gathered around him waving around a bunch of papers and pens, Keith frowned at the crowd, and was about to tell them when Acxa interrupted him, “I’m sure Paladin Keith would love to, he’s just a bit shy,” she smiled at them, the group nodded and calmly backed up a bit to give them some space. Keith looked at her thankfully. “I’ll make sure Ezor and Zethrid are behaving, are you sure, you’ll be okay?” she asks, looking concerned—for all the years they’ve been together, Acxa is easily the only one he could call a best friend, she was the one who was with him when Shiro stopped talking to him, under the pretense of being too busy; Acxa was the one who was there for him when Shiro called and said he was getting married, told him he started dating that guy from the Atlas’ bridge and he was wondering if Keith would do him the honor of being his best man. Acxa was there when he was crying after Shiro’s wedding, wondering what he did wrong.

 

            He shook off the memories and smiled faintly at her, “Of course, I’ll be fine, you go ahead and make sure the two aren’t doing anything inappropriate,” he said half-teasing to which Acxa rolled her eyes, “When are they doing appropriate things?” she laughed, before patting Keith on his back and she leaves as Keith looked back to the crowd and smiled again, “So, autographs?” he asked and the group cheered as they handed him paper after paper. He smiled to himself; it was nice feeling appreciated from time to time, his felt his skin prickle—was someone looking at him?

 

            He finished off the line of autographs and thanked them kindly as they thanked him and moved along, his head immediately shot up and looked around for anything that might look suspicious, he sighed as he did so, he didn’t really feel that threatened—just like he was being observed… His scanned the area once more before his violet eyes find gray, before he finds a recognizable-yet-foreign face with an all-too-familiar fond look that once made his heart beat out of his chest.

 

            “Keith,” the man began, “How are you?” he said as he moved forward to him.

 

            “Shiro?”


	4. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never thought there could be anything more beautiful than the stars and the moon. But then, I met you."   
> Mahin Ismail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I apologize if there are any grammar or spelling issues, I edited this chapter on my phone! Enjoy this chapter!!

          If this was a few years ago, Keith’s first instinct when seeing someone who just even resembled Shiro was to run over and immediately be near him, hug him if permitted, but seeing this “Shiro”—he immediately thought it was a ruse or a horrible prank. Shiro has not left Earth after his—marriage, three years ago, after he retired from the field and decided to be an office-based admiral. He glared as he approached the man, apprehensively, “Shiro?” he began, his hand grabbing the knife from his back. “Keith, it’s so good to see you,” he said fondly and Keith felt himself letting go off the knife in his hand, it’s been so long since he’s heard his name being said in such an affectionate way. It’s been too long since Shiro has even mentioned that he was happy to see him.

 

          Keith blinked back the oncoming tears, trying to think rationally, ‘could this be another attack; are other rebel factions aware of … what Shiro meant to him?’ was the initial thought, he shouldn’t be caught off guard, but he looked at this “Shiro”’s eyes and saw worry and concern from steel gray eyes, “Are you alright? You seem… unhappy.” He said plainly. Keith looked around; scanning the area for any sort of indication that this was a trap, there was none.  
He was cut off his thoughts when a hand gripped his shoulder, “Keith, you look too pale, is everything alright?” he said—with that voice Keith had tried to forget all these years; in that way he used to do back before, he slapped the hand away, his eyes turned bright yellow, searing with anger “I don’t know who you are, or if this is a massive joke to you, but you better spit it out. Who are you and why do you look like Admiral Takashi Shirogane?” he exclaimed, hurt evident in his voice, the other man’s eyes widen at the outburst and cast his gaze downward. In the silence, Keith took the time to examine his face, seeing subtle differences from the Shiro he knows, this one looked younger, yet— has a sense of maturity, or experience, he has other scars than the one of the bridge of his nose, and—well, his hand isn’t floating. Is this—a clone? Keith wonders.

  
          “I didn’t mean to cause you any pain…” he muttered after silence and Keith’s eyes soften, he looked like a kicked puppy and he sighs, “We can talk in the house the locals arranged for us, follow me,” he said as he turned around and walked, the other man followed suit, silence ensued as they walked towards the small home the blade was given in their stay, after entering, Keith turned around to face Shiro, “Who are you?” he asked clearly.  
“I am Takashi, a Prince of Gaia, and, I am not from your reality,” he explained concisely, he has never lied to wherever world he was brought into, in order to avoid such misunderstandings and misconceptions between him and the Takashi of that world. “You called me… Shiro, am I to believe that he is the Takashi of this world?” he asked, he’s had different names as realities come and go, he’s been Takashi, Atlas, Sven, Stella, Seren, Yll, Asteria, and even once, Keith; this is the first time he’s been called Shiro, he wonders what it means.  
Keith nodded mutely, it was a lot to process, while this isn’t the first time he’s heard of reality jumping, he’s done with Voltron before and Allura even sacrificed herself in order to ensure that all realities will be able to live, but he’s never really thought about seeing a different version of any of this friends, let alone Shiro. “Why are you here? Is there something wrong with your reality, do you need help?” he asked. Takashi’s mouth curved into a somber smile, “My reality is no more…” he said simply, Keith frowned but didn’t say anything, Takashi took this as a pass to continue. “It was overtaken suddenly by a kingdom of beasts, monstrous in size and in nature, killed off the rest of the world, we were powerless to stop it, even with the sacred lions.” He said with a heavy heart.  
“Sacred lions? What are those,” Keith asked, his first thought was Voltron, but a different reality could mean a different version of Voltron.

           “They were six lions in total, gifted us with different abilities,” he explained, “They came to us when we got of age; a black lion named Caelestis, the guardian of the heavenly skies, he gave the power of the flight; a red lion named Brandr, the guardian of flames, gave the power of fiery speed; a blue lion named Isolde gave the power of icy agility; a green lion named Silvius who gave the power of the robust woodlands; a yellow lion named Tlaloc who gave the power of the indestructible earth; and finally, a white lion named Viltautus who gave the power of sorcery and alchemy. These six lions suddenly appeared and we trained alongside them.” Takashi’s face darkened, “But alongside the arrival of these lions, arrived the countless number of monsters and evils that wanted them as well, my world slowly crumbled, even with the power bestowed to us by the lions, there was only so much six teenagers could do." He finished. Keith felt like there was more to the story, but he'd wait for the man to tell him these things himself.

  
          "So, how did your Shiro and yourself get together?" Takashi found himself asking, it was a common question he's asked their counterparts, (if the other had existed, and/or he feels like there was at least a chance they were together) the black haired boy frowned, looking down as if Takashi asked something that had hurt him.  
"Shiro... and I aren't together... he actually married someone else." He muttered. Takashi's smile suddenly vanished from his face.

  
          "What do you mean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kinda enjoyed talking about these lions hahahaha. Im actually writing a one shot about that reality up til the lions came around, so if you're interested, I may have it up after Christmas!
> 
> Thank you for your comments, it really gives me confidence and encouragement for my writing!


	5. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I always love the stars I am under"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO Merry Christmas?? I'm sorry this took a while to come out, but I'm uploadin the next chapter tomorrow I swear HAHAHA, are you guys excited to see the Takashi vs Shiro confrontation? 
> 
> Well that's not next chapter-- but soon!

            Takashi hasn’t felt this sort of anger since the time that his Keith sent him away in his first reality warp. His anger directed at Keith for sending him away, did he actually think he’d rather live a long life without him than die together with him? He was also angry at that world, that took his family, his friends; and his beloved away… but mostly, he was angry at himself, because he wasn’t able to do anything about it; that anger dissipated over time, after helping countless realities and universes, he was able to see his worth and the hope that Keith had seen in him.

 

            This anger however, made his blood boil, how dare this reality’s Takashi not be with Keith? He’s been to countless worlds, and was happy to see that regardless of name, gender, race or age; Takashi has always ended up with Keith no matter what came between them, it was heartwarming to see that no matter what happened, one Takashi was meant for one Keith; to know a Takashi that actually chose not to be with Keith and to marry someone else? Baffling

 

            “What do you mean?” he repeated his question to Keith’s surprise, “You guys aren’t together anymore?” he added, Keith chuckled bitterly, “We weren’t even together, ever.” He looked up to halt the tears he felt coming down, “I don’t know, maybe he just never—scratch that, he never really saw me that way…” He trailed off, “Fuck” he added eloquently. Takashi moved forward, “He’s an idiot if he let you go,” he said and hugged him close, “You are worth more than every star in this universe,” he muttered into Keith’s hair, Keith tried to struggle at the sudden embrace, but relaxed, the familiar warmth of a hug he’s missed for so long, his tears started to fall freely from his eyes, Takashi immediately wiping them away with the pads of his fingertips.

 

He was about to speak when the door opened to reveal Zethrid, Ezor and Acxa, the three eyed the situation, Ezor was first to speak, “I didn’t know Keith brought a boy home~ you should’ve told us you sneaky little--” which was cut off by Acxa elbowing her, Ezor replied with a glare but spoke no more, “We’re sorry Keith, we were had a message from Earth,  when you weren’t answering your communicator, we thought maybe you were resting up here,” she explained, “We didn’t know you had a guest… and, is that the Admiral?” Zethrid added as she tilted her head, confused. Keith pushed Takashi away as he turned around to wipe away the rest of his tears away before looking at his team.

 

            “I’ll explain about this later, what is the message from Earth?” he asked stiffly, they haven’t returned home in three-- almost four years—was there something wrong? He felt cold at the thought of a big issue coming up when Acxa spoke up, “It was an automated request to get you home as quickly as possible, no other information given other than it was sent by the green paladin—I mean, Pidge” Acxa said. Keith nodded, “You—are coming with me.” Keith looked at Takashi, from the corner of his eye, he saw Ezor ready to tease him, “I mean with us—I’m sure the Admiral would like to know about this…” he coughed, to which Takashi smiled fondly at him in return, “I would go with you anywhere, Keith.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every comment, it really gets me more motivated to write!


	6. The Journey Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will endure the darkness for it shows me the stars  
> Og Mandino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I edited on my phone so forgive any errors!
> 
> Here is chapter 6 a few hours late, but still good! Hahaha (i hope)

Worry filled Keith’s every fiber; what could Pidge possibly need them for? “Alright, let’s pack up and head towards Earth,” he announced as he turned around to move into his room, he sighed as he entered the room and started packing the small things he had in the home. “So, Earth is where you lived? I’ve heard it before from some of the realities’ I’ve been in,” Keith spun around to see Takashi leaning back on the door. 

 

He’s still rather wary and confused about this version of Shiro but he’s been so deprived of the other man that he’s willing to accept him so easily—maybe he was just meant to love any Shiro who came his way. “Uh, yes, Earth is the planet I grew up in,” he answered, as he pushed the last of his things in his bag. “One of my friends and former teammates, Pidge sent a message to Acxa asking me to come back,” he looked up to him, “Uh—in you universe, I guess she was named Katie or something…” he tried and Takashi nodded, looking a bit mournful as if he remembered something sad. Keith zipped up the bag and moved forward to the door, “Let’s get going, shall we?” he said tapping his shoulder. 

 

“Anywhere with you, my dear.” He replied fondly and Keith could feel his face redden from just that, he coughed and pat his chest, “Yup, sure sure, um, this way then--” he said as he walked away from the room, outside the home and into an empty land area where their cruiser was parked. Takashi let out a low whistle, “Wow, she’s a beauty” he praised, Keith smiled at that, “Yeah, after we fixed up the trouble with the Galrans and helped rebuild Daibazaal, I was able to fix up this former cruiser—it’s a bit big for like four people, but it’s really convenient when we transfer a lot of aliens from dying planets to safer ones…” he explained. Takashi smiled, “You have a heart of gold to be working on these projects,” Keith blushed again, entering the ship with Takashi behind him, “Well, someone has to do it—there are a lot of aliens that need help and I’m just doing my job…” he trailed off as he dropped his bag inside one of the rooms. 

 

Keith started the engine as his team quickly piled into the ship, “It’ll take a few quintants—maybe less than one movement, if we don’t get delayed,” he told his team, they all nodded, “If you need to rest just call me,” Acxa reminded him, they usually took turns piloting the cruiser while Ezor and Zethrid usually were in charge with the maintenance of the ship itself. Takashi took a seat near Keith, “How long have you been travelling through realities?” Keith asked, keeping his eyes on the front as he eased the ship up through the atmosphere, Takashi took time to think, “I honestly don’t know, I’m sure it’s been more than fifteen years, but time becomes fuzzy once you keep travelling through different universes,” he clarified, looking directly at the black-haired pilot.

 

Keith began piloting outside the planet’s orbit; the two were sucked into a comfortable silence, Ezor coming in, and offering the two a few drinks alongside a few teasing remarks that Keith denied, red-faced while Takashi only laughed heartily. A quintant later, Acxa replaced Keith and Takashi found himself in one of the private common rooms in the ship, sitting right next to Keith who was currently resting. The other man took the time to study his face, his beloved had a softer and more feminine structure than this Keith but as Takashi had known from countless realities, he still loved each and every one of them, whether there were freckles, moles, a beard, a mustache or even numerous scars, no matter the skin tone, color, texture, he loved them all. 

 

He absent-mindedly brushed one long strand of hair out of his face to which was responded by Keith opening his eyes wide, and immediately moving away, “I’m sorry,” Takashi apologized promptly, Keith shook his head, “Uh, its fine… I just, didn’t expect that,” he looked away. Unlike the comfortable silence, this was suffocating and tense. Takashi began looking down at his feet, the floor suddenly becoming all too captivating. “Hey,” Keith started; Takashi looked up to meet his gaze, “Tell me about your universe, before everything went to shit,” he finished; looking up to the metallic glass ceiling that showcased the stars. Takashi smiled, “My universe? It was very different than yours," 

 

"I was born into a simple world, without these amazing technological feats, without a thought of other planets, other realities... I was born to King Kolivan and his consort, Queen Thace, the only son and heir to the throne of Gaea, I was given everything that I could ever ask for; the finest tutors in order for me to excell in both academics and swordfighting," he stopped and took a deep breath, "it changed on the eve of my sixteenth birthday, my parents were on their way back from a political visit to the neighboring kingdom when their carriage crashed through the ravines just outside our kingdom, I was crowned King the day after the funeral-- although it never felt right... I always felt more comfortable being a prince, strange, huh?" He chuckled, Keith shook his head, "It's understandable, it's a big step from being prince to having to be the king," Takashi smiled appreciatively, "Alongside my parents deaths, was a drop in the morale of the kingdom's citizens, my advisor, Ulaz suggested that-- a marriage with the prince from a neighboring kingdom would boost everyone's spirits and that a political negotiation would sure be in our favor." He took a small glance at the man beside him, "That's where I met the love of my life, my beloved Keith, the Crown Prince of Ares, he was two years my junior, and he was the most beautiful person I'd ever laid eyes on," Keith took a look at the man beside him, it must be nice to have someone who would love him as much as this Shiro loved his Keith. 

 

"We became friends after the initial awkwardness we both had, we both loved the skies, his father was an astronomer, able to read from old scrolls about the stars, things he had thought his son, he became my favorite person in the world, he was beautiful and wise and we were soon wed during the year of my nineteenth and his seventeenth." Takashi relished the moment he became very animated while telling his story, waving his hands and Keith loved all of it. "We met our friends soon after, Lance and Hunk were brothers from a nearby village, Katie was the daughter of a inventor who was friends with Keith's father and Allura was Keith's cousin. We were inseperable," he chuckled, "If we could, we would stay in the castle all day, running away from our responsibilities, that is-- until the lions came to us one day." 

 

"After that, nothing stayed the same, and soon, I was to lose everything." He closed his eyes, as if shutting his lids would shut out the terrible memories of his past, the moment that the world has stolen everything he held dear. Keith placed a hand on Takashi's shoulders before enveloping him in a loose hug, "I'm so sorry that happened, your reality seemed so happy before that..." He murmured, Takashi hugged him back, "It was, and while its still a scar that pains me to this day, I remember that it was their hope in me that allowed me to still be alive today, it was his, my beloved Keith's love that had gotten me through everything." They both pulled away, "Thank you for allowing me to tell you a part of my life," he added, Keith smiled, "Thank you for sharing it," 

 

Zethrid knocked on the common room's door, "Yo Leader, Small Paladin sent a wormhole to shorten our travel time, Acxa says we'll be there in maybe four or five vargas," she called out, not bothering to open the door. "Okay, tell Acxa to call me if she wants to rest up too," Keith called back and started to stand when Takashi held his hand. 

 

"Will you stay to rest with me for now?" Takashi asked, hopeful. Keith blushed but nodded, sitting down beside the traveller. A few minutes of comfortable silence lulled the two to sleep. Keith resting upon Takashi's shoulder and Takashi's head atop of Keith's; their hands placed just a few inches away from one another. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, Takashi vs Shiro happens next chapter! Stay tuned for more!!!


	7. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can be the moon and still be jealous of the stars  
> Gary Allan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //croaks// welcome back it's been a wild few months for me honestly, a lot of family issues, heavy stuff i never knew about and well its really sad and disappointing, i also started internship at the local Tourism Council here in my city and its been really really busy, so i haven't really gotten time to write stuff, unfortunately, a few 100-word drabbles and that was it, but I finally croaked out a chapter? 
> 
> IT ISN'T THE BIGASS SHIRO VS TAKASHI SCENE im sure everyone was hoping for q w q im really sorry, but there will be more of it soon after.

Takashi woke up as he felt the ship land, he saw Keith right next to him, still asleep, 'when was the last time he slept this peaceful?' he found himself thinking, their hands were interlaced and he smiled, time like this felt like a treasure to Takashi, moments he doesn't get to savor usually, he hasn't been this… intimate with another reality's Keith, mostly because most often than not, that Keith was already committed or in the verge of being together with a reality's Takashi.

He looked up with a thought, he knew that there were countless realities and of course there would be universes where Takashi and Keith (no matter their names) would not end up together but it was still puzzling to the traveler to even think of, a universe where Takashi wouldn't love Keith… he looks at the sleeping man by his side, 'this is one of those realities,' he thought.

He heard urgent but light footsteps and gently nudged Keith awake, whoever it was, Keith probably didn't want people seeing him like that. Keith's eyes opened slowly, sleepily as he looked up to the man beside him, "Shiro…" he mumbled, but before the older could answer, the doors swung open revealing Ezor and no other than, Garrison’s Admiral, Takashi Shirogane himself. “I told you he was sleeping with a guy,” Ezor teased in a sing-song voice, the anger in Shiro’s face evaporated into confusion as his eyes settled on the man identical to himself, “Keith—what’s the meaning of this?” He frowned as he pointed at Takashi beside him, “Shiro—hey, uh, I can explain,” he stuttered as he stood up quickly, he winced as he got out of balance, he saw Shiro reach out for him and closed his eyes and felt warm hands gently steadying him, “Are you okay?” he heard a voice ask, he opens his eyes and sees Shiro still there in front of him, still a few steps away. Keith bit the inside of his cheek, what was he thinking? That it would be Shiro to hold him? He smiled at Takashi and mouthed a thank you before looking back at Shiro, “Uh, yeah I can—explain,” he repeated, he turned to look at a grinning Ezor, who rolled her eyes, “Fine, I’ll leave you guys,” she said and turned around mumbling something that sounded like _‘juicy gossip’._  

“Who is this, where’d you find another clone?” Shiro immediately asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he glared from Takashi to Keith, “Shiro, wait, he isn’t a clone,” Keith groaned, “Let me explain,” he started but Takashi made his way in front of Keith, “I’m not a clone, I’m from a different universe,” he started as he eyed the man opposite to him, “”You must be my counterpart, the one who let Keith go,” he stated, both Shiro and Keith’s eyes went wide, Shiro grit his teeth, his hands balling into tight fists, “I don’t know what you mean, but if that’s meant as an insult on my relationship with Keith---“Keith went in between the two of them again, “I’m sure Takashi didn’t mean anything by it,” Shiro’s form became lax at the sound of Keith saying his name, but stiffened once he realized it wasn’t  directed at him. “Keith don’t be naïve, we don’t even know who or what he is, for all we know he could be a remaining clone from the facility who may still intentions to harm us.” He spat out, Keith looked down at that, but kept quiet, “He’ll remain here in Atlas as a person of interest until such time he is proven to be whatever he says,” Shiro turned as he walked away.

Keith sighed, “I’m so sorry about that, we must’ve caught him at a bad time…” he smiled weakly at Takashi who was frowning, “You don’t have to make excuses for him,” he replied, Keith shook his head, “No, I’m serious, Shiro isn’t always like that, there must be something wrong,” Takashi only nodded mutely, before a woman with brown hair entered the room, "See, I told you, he was with a guy," Ezor said in a teasing tone as Keith looked to the doorway, "Pidge, it's good to see you, what's the emergency?" He said going near her, however, Pidge's eyes were locked on to the man directly behind him. She eyes Keith, a silent look that said, _'We have to talk about this later,'_ she hugged him and politely nodded at Takashi who smiled at her.

Ezor grinned at Keith and Takashi before leaving them with Pidge, who turned back to Keith, “Keith, there’s something I need to tell you,” she said, a small blush painting her face, Keith nodded, “Yeah, you were the one who sent the message to get home ASAP, what’s wrong?” Keith’s eyebrows furrowed in worry, Pidge pulled him down by the sleeves of his Blade suit. “Keith, it really isn’t that—much of an emergency…” she trailed off, “What is it Pidge, it’s fine—it doesn’t matter, I’m here already,” he smiled weakly and patted her shoulder lightly, “I called you back here, and sorry—if I worried you, but I’m getting married.” She said slowly, peering up to look at Keith’s face. Keith’s eyes widen, “Woah, I mean—wow, congratulations Pidge, that’s—that’s amazing, who’s the lucky—or unlucky guy?” he jokes, Pidge smiled, “Hunk proposed to me last week, you’re honestly the first person I told other than my family,” she explained. Keith smiled widely, “Pidge, this is great, I’m really happy for the both of you,” Pidge smiled, “Another thing, I was wondering if you could be my Man of Honor? Hunk already said Lance would be his Best Man, so I thought why not you?” Keith made an “o” shape with his mouth, “Wow—I—I’m honored, really Pidge, that means a lot to me,” he said fondly,

Pidge smiled back, but cleared her throat, “So, um—you gonna tell me who that is?” she said her eyes darting towards the Shiro-lookalike behind Keith, “Uh—right, so it’s a pretty short story, actually--” he said as he began to explain how he found Takashi, Pidge’s eyes sparkled with interest, “So, you’re telling me you’re a Dimension-Jumper!?” she squealed, Takashi chuckled, “Yes, I’ve been travelling for a little over fifteen years, or so I believe,” he added, “Holy—that’s awesome, okay—I have so many questions but, I actually have a lot of commitments, dinner? Hunk’s cooking?” she said in a hurry, “Slow down Pidge, sure we’d love to,” he chuckled lightly, he looked at the man beside him, “I mean—if Takashi is okay with it,” he coughed into his hand, “Yes, I’d love to, you can ask me anything as well,” he smiled at PIdge, “Okay—so, I’ll see you later, I’ll send the coordinates to your pad,” she smiled before hugging Keith tight, “Thanks again, Keith” “Anytime, Pidge,” he replied as he hugged back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around q w q! Pidge and Hunk are getting married! Next chapter, we'll get to see more of the old gang and stuff so it'll be fun, more tension between Takashi, Keith and Shiro? Of course there will be heaps of it!


	8. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness is needed in order to see the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to @ CelestialSpace  
> \--- babe thanks so much for leaving such amazing comments on my stories, they really made me so happy and encouraged me to keep writing again---
> 
> this is somewhat a filler???? but ???? also fluff and angst??? 
> 
> \+ a familiar face joins us again????

“It’s beautiful here,” Takashi breathed out as Keith led him on hoverbike to the shack that belonged to Keith’s father, “Thanks,” Keith smiled, he and Krolia had spent most of the last few years slowly making it their home again, Keith parked the bike and Takashi jumped off as Kosmo materialized beside them, “Well, here’s home, temporarily” Keith said as he got off the bike as well, the sun was slowly setting in front of them, both of them, staring fondly at the horizon, “The setting sun is truly something isn’t it?” he heard the taller man mutter, “Yeah, it is,” Keith agreed, “Something beautiful that came from something ending,” Takashi added, turning his fond gaze at the man beside him, Keith felt like he was melting against those eyes.

Keith turned away but he still felt the same fond look, he didn’t know what was going on, he hasn’t even known this Shiro for what—a week even and yet, the butterflies in his stomach, the random blushes on his face,  it was like the first time he realized he was in love with Shiro, all that pining, all that love and devotion—look where it got him, trying so hard to avoid Earth because Shiro lived in it with his husband, he felt a hand on his shoulder, worry on the man’s eyes, “Keith, are you alright?” he asked, “Is it too warm outside? You should rest inside,” he chided, helping the smaller of the two inside the shack, “Thanks—yeah, it’s probably the heat, gets pretty warm in these parts,” he excused, Kosmo following behind them, the two men flopped down on the big couch in the center of the living room, Kosmo, flopping down on their feet, the two kept in a comfortable silence, as if they’ve spent countless moments such as this, comfortable with  only the sound of their own breaths, the beats of their hearts and Kosmo’s slow snores.

Takashi was the first to speak, “I’m sorry for—antagonizing your Shiro,” he said choosing his words carefully, he held no remorse for the words he had said to Shiro but he knew that Keith was troubled by this, he did not want to add unnecessary trouble to Keith’s life, Keith shook his head but did not open his eyes, “It’s alright, also—don’t say that he’s mine, word might—spread…” he said silently, Takashi eyed him worriedly, “What happened between the both of you?” he asked silently, Keith opened his eyes at that, “Between Shiro and I?” he paused, “Nothing, I thought there was something, but apparently—not.” He frowned, “Just tell me about the realities you’ve visited, please,” he added, wanting— _no **needing**_ the distraction. Takashi sighed, he had wanted to talk about it more, however if Keith did not feel too comfortable with the topic, he would drop it altogether.

“I’ve visited a bunch of realities, some have been hard to fit in to; others, rather familiar,” he started, soon enough he was talking animatedly about some of his adventures:

_“There was a universe where Lance was your little brother—““No way, that must’ve sucked”_

_“There was a universe where you were a woman,” “Was I different?” “Not really, your hair was longer”_

_“There was this one time where we were penguins--” “Shut up”_ he laughs

_“There was a time we were mermaids—do you know mermaids?” “Mermaids, fish people, seriously?”_

_“Were there any universes where Shiro and I ended up together?”_ a pause, _“Tons.”_

_“Tell me which was your favorite,” “There was this one where a reality’s Takashi and a reality’s Keith were married and had a family”_

Keith smiled fondly at that, “That does sound amazing,” he muttered slowly, and Takashi smiled at that, he hasn’t seen him smile like that since he came in this reality, which reminds him, he still didn’t see a reason for him to be here, “It was, I was able to see it firsthand, everything was well, the war was over, they were rebuilding” Keith unconsciously leaned his head on Takashi’s shoulder, petting Kosmo’s head as he imagined how such life would have been, Takashi blushed at the intimate display, it felt—domestic, it felt right, Takashi stretched an arm over Keith’s shoulders, when Keith didn’t flinch or show any sign of discomfort, he kept it there. “Hey Takashi, do you miss your Keith?” he asked, “I do, every single day.” He breathed out, “His beautiful, silky raven hair, to his purple eyes that hold every star in the galaxy,”—Keith turned his head to the side, looking at him, -- “to his hands that could conjure up the most amazing sorcery—to his lips—red as a rose in full bloom,” Keith blushed, and he wanted to curse himself for blushing over compliments that weren’t his to keep, but Takashi’s face was blushing as well, his head leaning towards his—his lips, _have they always looked so pink and soft?_ Keith gulped down as he leaned closer, they were so close, he could feel the other’s warm breath on his lips,

A knock on the door shocked both of them as they accidentally butt heads, “You guys in here?” a voice from outside asked, Keith stood up, waking Kosmo up as he rubbed his forehead in both annoyance and pain, “What is it?” he asked curtly, opening the door to see _Lance._ “Hey buddy—“ he said taking in the tired look on his friend’s face and the red mark on his forehead, “Anyway, Pidge asked me to pick you and the guest up to go eat dinner at their place?” he continued, Keith nodded, “Right, right—give me a minute, we’ll be out soon,” He walked back in and blushed as he saw Takashi looking at him with another one of his fond smiles, “Um, we’re having dinner at Pidge’s” he coughed out, “I can’t wait to meet them,” he grinned, standing up and walking up to him, “Um, about—earlier, we—I…” Takashi shook his head, “It’s okay, I’m sure you’re a bit confused…” he frowned a bit.

The two moved in silence, shuffling outside to Lance’s car, both of them in the backseat while Kosmo—however too big for the passenger seat, tried his best to fit inside, to Lance’s amusement. It would be a long night for all of them.


End file.
